In automotive instrument clusters it is necessary to illuminate the gauges. Generally the gauge indicia and the pointer are lighted by the same source. The pointer often presents a challenge to lighting attempts because it rotates about the gauge axis. For night time illumination it is known to illuminate a pointer of transparent plastic by directing light from a stationary source onto a light receiving surface adjacent the pointer axis and to reflect the light toward the pointer end. Features on the rear face of the pointer may promote light reflection to the front face where it escapes to render the pointer visible.
In some applications the instrument has a dead front appearance wherein nothing is visible except a lighted pointer and the lighted indicia. This is accomplished by covering the cluster with a smoky or tinted face plate which obscures cluster features which are not well lighted. To be viewable in daytime conditions the pointer must be intensely lighted. Generally this has been done by insert molding a number of LEDs in the pointer. This is expensive and further requires that power be supplied to the moving pointer.